This invention relates generally to methods for estimating transducer power gain (TPG) from a source to a load. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the invention relates to a computer program for finding the maximum TPG attainable by a lossless matching network for a given load operating over disjoint (non-overlapping) frequency sub-bands within a frequency band of operation.
Transmitters may be designed to transmit at specified frequency intervals (sub-bands) of an operational frequency band. Engineers utilize a variety of methods for constructing circuits that maximize TPG uniformly over these sub-bands. However, there is no known technique for determining the maximum TPG that is obtainable uniformly over the sub-bands.
Knowledge of the maximum performance attainable by a lossless matching circuit over sub-bands of a frequency band of operation is important in maximizing power radiated by an antenna operating over the sub-bands. This performance maximum provides an engineer a benchmark to grade the performance of proposed matching circuits. A circuit designer would also benefit from the knowledge of what is the greatest TPG both as a practical design goal and a quality indicator. Additionally, computing maximum TPG allows an engineer to determine trade-offs between various sub-bands of operation for a given load.